A traditional hand-held flying toy uses a variety of mechanisms for simple sling action and catapult launching. Such mechanism is motor-driven or ripcord powered with bayonet coupling. After the propeller is launched, the propeller generally falls to the ground after the propelling motion can no longer support the flight. In order to re-launch the propeller, the propeller must be picked up and manually engaged with the launching mechanism.
It is desirable to provide a flying toy having a mechanism for catching the propeller in flight and launching the propeller after it has been caught.